1. Field
Apparatus and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a display apparatus for performing a user certification and a method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus for performing a user certification by using face characteristic information of a user and additional information, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic products have been used with the development of electronic technologies. Additionally, the types of services provided by the electronic products have been diversified. Therefore, services may be limitedly provided according to identity of a user.
For example, if a plurality of users use an electronic product, such as a TV, a set-top box, or a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, minors may be limited to viewing only certain content. Therefore, a technology for performing a user certification to allow only a particular certified user to use certain services or view particular content is desired.
In the related art, a user certification is performed by using a password input method. However, according to this method, a user must remember the password. If the password is leaked, users who do not have use authorities may also be certified.
Accordingly, in the related art, research has been conducted to certify users by using a face recognition technology. However, it is difficult for the face recognition technology to accurately certify users. In particular, if users include family members or a twins, whose face similarity is typically higher than those of other unrelated people, an accuracy of a face recognition is lowered.